New Girl
by Krystal-flames
Summary: I suck at summarys...It starts G then once I add more the Rating will go up.....Everyone's at collage a new girl comes and the fun follow.
1. Default Chapter

New Girl on Campus  
  
"Hi. Did you guys hear about the new girl on campus?" Asked Bulma. "Yeah", said Krillan," I heard that she's a priestess. A hot one at that." "How can you say that about a priestess?" Asked Chi chi. "But she is!" Said Yamcha. "Yamcha! You jerk Why do I put up with you!?", Shouted the tearing Bulma. "What did I do..I didn't mean it! Really!!", Startled Yamcha nervously. "Guess who." Goku said to Chi chi with his hands on her eyes. "The love of my life that's who." Replyed Chi chi. "Really!? How sweet of you! Have any wonderful food?" Asked Goku. Chi chi does an anime fall. "Goku!" She sighs. "Here", she hands him some of her lunch. "Thanks a bunch I starving!" "Yeah yeah I know." said Chi chi. "Excuse me are you Chi chi?", Asked a girl in black with blonde short spiky hair. "Yes I am who are you?" "I'm Krystal the new girl at the wonderful school. I was told to come find you so you can show me around by Mr. What's his face.", She said. "Oh you must mean Mr. Smith. So are you a priestess for real?" asked Chi chi. "Yes I am. Why?" said Kyrstal. "I was just wondering that's all." She said. Nobody noticed that Vegeta had came already till he asked, "So what kind of priestess wears only black with spiked up hair?" She didn't looked shock to hear that question. I was wondering how long it would take for these people to ask me this. Wonder why he did? No matter."Well I'm waiting for an answer now." he said. She looked at him and answered with another question. "Why would you care?" he smirk. "I knew you weren't a priestess." Suddenly everything was interrupted by a deep harsh voice. "Oh she's s priestess alright." Everyone looked up at this dark figure. Krystal slowly turned around with a hateful glare of disbelive. "How did you find me?" She asked coldly that even brought shivers down Vegeta's spine. "I can always find my to be queen." He said smoothly. "I will never be your queen.''  
  
That's chapter one. Stay tune for chapter two. Sorry it was short. The next one will be longer. Tell what you think so far! 


	2. Chapter Two

New Girl  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Yes you will be my queen."He said with a cold tone.After he said that he moved very quikly to her and wraped his arms around around her waist."huh?"asked evrybody."Oh thats right your new here and nobody knows about you and what kind of person you are do they?" he asked nicely in her ear. "Push off Malik." she said while she kicked him in his lower area. 'Fisty," he said, ''I love that in you." "urg..just leave me alone and I might decide to spare you from a horrific death." "You couldn't if you tried....", by this time she was grintting her teeth with two fists at her side.... looking at him as if she was going to attack soon.Till Goku steped in "What do you mean? Who are you?" he asked the man who smiling at Krystal. "Oh sorry for being rude I am Malik King of Darkness,and to answear your question he said looking at Vegeta she is a priestess of vampires. She is amoung the strongest of them all wiser then them as well. Of course she is one her self." he said calmly. Everyone looked in disbelieve."But vampires are the walkers of well darkness", said Chi chi. "Plus their not real!" said Bulma. ''Not true I came across a few." said Vegeta. "No way you have?" asked Goku. "Yes, did I sutter?" coldly replyed Vegeta. "Indeed they do exist." Malik said. "Then how is it that she can withstand the sun." asked Krillin. "Oh yes that it's because she is not only just a vampire you see but also a siren." "SIREN!" scream everyone. "yes indeed shocking," Malik said.''Her mother was a powerful siren and her father indeed was a pure blood vampire.When they mated to created a powerful child of pure darkness they recieved her.She was indeed an evil preson but with a fair tase of Justice. Her parents and entire family was visously murder for revenge over her. Her pain was great after smelling the blood and fear of her loved ones that she went beserk. She killed possibly to free herself of the pain in her heart. Many wars were raging at that time so when she came to one she mudered them all painfully bathing in the blood,fear,screams of the warriors of both sides. She could careless if any had famlies or not. When she finaly figures out that killing the peole only numbs the pain not cures it she was deeply disappointed." He paused to see the look on their faces. He peered over to Kystal's face looking down emotionless. "However she was only what 13 or was it 14?, no matter she ended up in Hades... she nevered died but was teleported there in front of my father himself. At young age she was put throught emense training. Whipped everyday,beat for not being fast enough till the point when she was too fast she was beat. I saw her over the years growing stronger then anything I've ever seen before.I fell in deep love with her and want her to rule by my side as my Queen."He finshed looking at everyones face trying to conpute the information that they were just given.When he went to look at Kystal he ends up with a punch in the face that was so strong that it made he go through the school walls."It's all true isn't it?" asked Vegeta. "Yes it is." she replyed. "That's it I f I can't have you I'll kill you" Malik shouted and came at her with great anger.  
  
Chapter two complete stay tune for three.give lots of reviews.Oh yeah I forgot about the whole disclaimer thingy well mumbles I don't own Dbz but I do own the one charecter Krystal in the story. i hate you lawyers! 


	3. Chapter Three

New Girl  
  
Chapter Three  
  
She was fully alert and charged at him as well.Unexpectedly Goku step in the middle of them.''Stop you shouldn't fight it's not right at all.''Krystal snarled at him hitting him upside the head so hard that he flew to the other side of the campus.''Stay out of my way!''With him out of the way they went right at it.She threw kicks and punches while dodging his energy blasts.Finally she tricked him when he thought a kick was coming but instead a large fireball came right at him.Everyone is watching this in disbelieve like they're going through total shock,execpt Vegeta whom is enjoying this.*this human or should I say vampire/siren is quite entertaining.good fighter as well.*His thoughts were interupted by them crashing onto the ground infront of him.''Should we try to stop them?'' asked Krillin.''Yeah really i think she's dead set for him to keep living,''said Yamcha.''Let them at it.It's really interesting to watch.''snickered Vegeta.''Vegeta! Their going to kill each other, and you what to just watch?!'' shouted Goku.''I've had enough!''Krystal said and raised her hand to him,''I send you to wander forever in the bowels of Hades without your father coming to your resuce.So now may you burn forever!''she said.Then the Earth shook, and spilt right down the middle with fire coming out swirling around Krystal then around her hand that was raused to Malik.A dark but bright light came from the flames as it swirled aroung Malik but not as inviting as they were to Krystal.They were harsh and painful around him.He was screaming in agony which by the look on Krystal's face was like music to her ears.*This girl is different then the others.she would make an exelleant Saiyan.She seems not to have any remorse for what she did and seems that she enjoys it still.*Everything went back to place and Krystal walked to Chi chi who was scared stiff and asked,"Now can we carry on.I think that I might be late for my class.''Chi chi shudder,''Yeah let's go.'' ''Oh , and let's keep this amoung our selfs thanks.''she said as her and Chi chi went off to class.''That was strange you guys.''Bulma said clinging to Yamcha's arm.''Now I thought that, that was fun.''Vegeta said.Goku just sat there were he landed.''She hits really hard.''  
  
Chapter Three done.Stay tune for Chapter Four.I know that I'm writing the chapters some what small and fast but I just write what comes to mind at the time.Sorry for any spelling too. 


	4. Chapter Four

New Girl  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Disclaimer I do not own Dragonball Z, but I do own Kyrstal in the story. Now on to the story!  
  
''Chi chi? Asked Krystal. ''Huh? Oh sorry. ''she said.* I can't imagine what it was like.she saw the bodies right? Not to mention she could also smell their blood as well. The pain must have been..I can't even think of the word to describe the pain she felt and still does.* '' Not to interrupt your thoughts or anything but I need help in math and all your doing is daydreaming!'' She sounded frustrated at this.'' I'm sorry my head must be somewhere else.'' ''Oh.well would you like to help me study some other time?'' she asked. ''Sure. How about tomorrow with my friends. Bulma can help more then I can She's much better at this stuff then I am.'' Chi chi said still sounding alittle bit dazed. ''I'm sorry about today..I guess I have been out of it since.'' ''Since the thing with Malik and I..Listen I'm sorry you and your friends had to see that.I was really trying to avoid him from some time and well..At least now he won't cause any more trouble with here again.'' She said in a low voice, almost a whisper.'' Why won't he?'' asked Chi chi. Her eyes filled with questions..some that can't be answeared. ''Because I damned him to Hades were now he can not escape it.'' She answeared. ''Oh.'' Well I guess I should go now. I'll see you tomorrow then with your friends. By the way were do you want to meet?'' she asked while packing her backpack. It was a black bag that goes over one shoulder.'' Is the Central Park ok?'' ''Yes, well see you then.'' She walked out of Chi chi's room , and then out of the house. Chi chi watched her walk with her head down. She could till see her eyes filled with sorrow and pain. She began to cry. *Why am I crying? Am I crying for Krystal? because she doesn't cry or show emotion to that subject? But I can't help but feel horrible for her losing everyone, at once. I can't imagine coming home to find everyone I loved for dead.* Suddenly the doorbell rang. She wiped her eyes and went downstairs to answer the door. ''Who is it?'' she asked making sure she didn't sound like she was crying. ''It's us Chi chi honey,'' Goku said. She opened the door seeing Goku, Bulma, Krillin, Vegeta, and Yamcha. ''Hi you guys,'' she said to them while giving Goku a big hug. '' What's up wit the gloom face? Asked Bulma. She could hear the concern in her voice. ''Just thoughts that's all. Let's go in my living room. I want to get some thing off my chest.'' she said in a whispering voice. She walked to the living room sitting right next to Goku. Once everyone was sitting, she started explaining her thoughts on Krystal, her feelings too. They started discussing their thoughts as well. None too different from Chi chi's. They talked about other things after that like school and things. ''Well it's getting late.'' Said Yamcha, '' I think we should head home , and get some sleep for tomorrow.'' ''Yeah,'' said everyone else. Everyone left and a few moments after they left she walked to the couch and set the alarm for 11:00 am. *That's plenty of time..* seconds later she was asleep.  
  
That's Chapter four. Stay tune for Chapter Five coming soon. 


	5. Chapter Five

New Girl  
  
Chapter Five  
  
(Disclaimer I only own Krystal, not Dbz. Damn you lawyers!)  
  
Krystal got out of bed and glared at her alarm clock that was shattered on the floor. Damn it! Now I have to get a new one. Third one this week. I really need to be friends with the damn thing. But it's just beyond my evil or any evil. The damn thing is pure fucking evil! * She groaned and went to the bathroom and got ready to meet Chi chi and the others. She found the perfect thing for her mood today. It was black pants that fit nicely with a black tank top and a black hoody with the Japanese character of death in bold blood red letters on both sides. She left 5 minutes before she was supposed to be there. When she was outside she made sure that she had everything that was need, then lock her door and got in her lovely car, then racing off to the park. * what should I listen to? I'm in a jazzy mood, let's see...* She stopped at a red light and flipped through her thing of cds.* Godsmack, Metallica, Ah here we go!) She puts in a cd playing her favorite song "The Fountain of Youth". "Man do I love this song. Jazz in unbelievable smoothness to it." She got there with two minutes to spare. ''Whoa!'' everyone said as Krystal parked in front of them. Even Vegeta had a little amazement to his eyes. '' What kind of car is that?!'' cried Yamcha and Krillin together. '' This'', she said proudly, ''is the only thing now I can ever love and count on. Eleanore. She is among the rarest cars. She is a 67 Shelby gt 500." She announced while hugging her car. ''Now whos going to help me in math?" she asked. ''We both can,'' said Bulma cheerfully. ''Ok. Sounds good to me, But I'm hungry I didn't eat a thing today I just woke got dressed and left for here.'' She said holding her stomach. '' Finally someone who understands my language! I've been trying to get them to come with me and get something to eat since I got here!'' Goku shouted. '' I can tell that you ate already. So why are you hungry already? I that even possible?'' she said and asked. ''Wait how can you tell that he has ate already?'' asked Chi chi. '' A vampire has a keen sense of smell. Stronger then even a dogs. It's to tell if their victim or I suppose you would say food has any sickness or unhealthy habits so it doesn't pass on to them. I am right Krystal?'' asked Vegeta sitting in the tree above them. '' I..yes that's true but the siren in me have to do with that as well. Not just the vampire side.'' Replied Krystal in a low voice almost a harsh whisper. ''What do you mean you hungry? Not like blood? Right?'' squeaked Yamcha. '' Yeah sure. What to help out and fill me up'', she with a smirk on her face. Then she started slowly creeping to Yamcha with an eerie feeling coming from her. "Nnnnnnnnnoooooooooo! DON'T EAT ME!!!!!!" Yamcha yelled running to Bulma for protection. "I vant to suck your blood!'' she said walking to him then falls over laughing. Everyone started laughing except Yamcha and Vegeta. '' Well let's get to food and my math.'' Krystal said regaining her strength and stood up walking across the street to a fast food place called Wolfy's.'' Are any of you guys coming?'' she called out across the street.'' Coming!'' they all said. Few minutes later everyone had food. Bulma and Chi chi were sharing salad and a coke for some reason. Goku had a chillie hot dog with four gyros and two large cokes. Yamcha had hamburger with lemonade. Krillin had to go to a date with some girl called Mary, and Vegeta had the same thing as Krystal did a large thing of cheesy fries with extra cheese with a large thing of rootbeer. Bulma and Chi chi help Krystal with her homework and the guys other than of course prince Vegeta were talking about all kinds of things. Soon everybody left and only Vegeta and Krystal were left. "Shit. Well I might see you tomorrow.'' Krystal said to Vegeta while trying to unlock her car. '' Not that I care, but what do you mean you "might" see me tomorrow?'' he asked her. '' Well this little study group thing got me off track and I lost a days work of training. So I might just miss school and train all day tomorrow.'' She answered he back finally getting her blasted car unlocked now placing her things in the trunk. '' Well you can train with me if you like tomorrow. I missed training today too, so I was going to do the same.'' Vegeta said looking at the sky.'' No problem. I'll meet you.where ever your house is at about 5:00. I s that ok to you?'' She asked from her car window." It's just fine." He said then flew away.'' Cool. But why did I say yes. I never ever trained with someone else before.'' Krystal mumbled under her breath. *Why is that I cared if she trained with me? Stupid emotions..I don't need them..*  
  
That's Chapter Five..Six is coming..Well hope you'll like it so far. Thanks for the reviews! Keep them up. 


	6. Chapter Six

New Girl  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Disclaimer I do not own Dbz, only Krystal. Damn you lawyers!  
  
Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, and beep.* Damn it to Hades! It's four- thirty in the morning. Why is it ringing? What did I do...Oh yeah that's right! I'm going to train with Vegeta today.all day.. Twenty four hours.* That's it I better get ready and go before I change my mind." Krystal mumbled under her breath. She got up and took a shower getting in her training clothes. She locked up her house and got in her car, sniffed around till she caught on to Vegeta's scent and followed it to his place. His scent is so strong.. why is it? It.that smell..it's so comforting, soothing...but why? Oh no.I couldn't possible have feelings for him could I? That's just not possible.? Is it? I'm lost and confused, but by his scent..the closer I seem to get the stronger...No!!!!! That's it! It's.it's these damn humans and there... no! I'm just going to ignoring it.that's what I'm going to do is just ignoring it* It tool her about 10 min. to find where he lives and pulled up in his drive way. She shut off her car and grabed her things.. As she got out of the car Vegeta came out of his house and walked to her. '' Are you ready to train not?'' he asked her from his front porch. '' Yeah sure. Hey Vegeta?'' She called to him. '' Yes what is it woman?'' He said quickly. '' Do you have anything so you can train higher then Earth's gravity?'' She asked him just the way he answered her. '' And to keep the record to call me 'woman' got in tough guy?'' she said with a smirk on her face. ''Listen I'll call you what I want. Got it?'' He said back looking at her. ''Really? Well I'm changing that right now. So don't call me that.'' She said back staring right back at him just as hard. ''Whatever woman. Are you coming to train now. And to answer your question I do have something like that. Right now I'm at 450 times gravity. So you better adapt fast.'' He replied smirking at her and going to the back of his house motioning for her to come with him. ''What the bloody hell did I just say asshole!'' She shouted and started charging at him with lighting fast speed. He got on by her scent, and quickly turned around catching her two fists of fury from her. ''Jerk!'' She called at him. ''Woman!'' He called back to her. Both of them were staring hard at each other furiously. *Nobody calls me a jerk! I'm the Prince of Saiyans!* * Nobody calls me woman! I will not be treated like..like.like an object!* Krystal started growling as did Vegeta.  
  
That's Chapter Six.Seven is coming soon.. Sorry for letting this get so short but I wanted to keep you guys on your toes and guessing as to want will happen. Oh and I changed the rating because it's gonna get messy soon in the Chapters, so I'm gonna stay on the safe side. Send some more reviews too..I feel so ever lonely that I do! 


	7. Capter Seven

New Girl  
  
Disclaimer No I don't own Dragonball Z. I own Krystal. Oh yeah, Thanks for the advice! I'm going to try my hardest to make my chapters like things longer. Well, as for my horrible spelling and sentence grammar. bare with me, and would anyone be surprised to that fact I'm getting C in English. *Cough* I was *cough *. (Thought I was getting an F) lol! To the Story!  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Fire was in their eyes. They were furious at each other, and looked as if they were going to fight to the death as well. * This woman has no weaknesses, or so she thought. I bet I know something that will shock the hell out of her* Vegeta smirk at his clever idea to win over her. *What is he smiling at?... What an asshole! * She thought angrily. With swift quick movement that clearly if you saw the look on her face she didn't expect, Vegeta some how managed to get her stuck in his arms. '' What the hell?'' she said in complete confusion. Vegeta smirked at her holding her tighter then before. * She smells like the ocean and a hint of rain forest smell in there to.* He thought as he inhaled her scent. Then he noticed that she wasn't tense any more. He looked down at her and saw that she was resting in his arms with her eyes closed. * She looks so calm and gentle. Why is she so tiered? She looks beautiful. * Then he gently started to pick her up and went inside his house. As he got in his house he had a debate on where to put her. He decided on letting her sleep in his room. * Hopefully some on her scent can rub off on my bed. I don't understand how she manages to get me to feel the way I do for her, but I should take advantage of it. * He kicked open his bedroom's door, and set her very carefully down of his bed. Then he placed some covers over her so that she won't get cold. After that he went and sat in his chair staring deeply at her while she slept. For about ten minutes she was fine, but after that she started worrying him. She was moaning for help. Then she started to scream and shake pleading for someone to get her out of here. Vegeta was getting more worried by the second.* Where the hell is 'here'? What's happening what should I do? * Without any more hesitation Vegeta started shaking her trying desperately to wake her up.* It's only getting worse! Oh Kami! * "Please help me! I.. I can breath!'' She whispered like she was running out of air. Vegeta was in a major panic attack, because he had no clue what was happening to Krystal. Then in a flash she just stopped. Lying there still as if she was died. Vegeta checked her to see if she's all right. *She's not breathing! Kami, what am I to do?! * He started breathing hard. Suddenly he thought of something, and without hesitation he started giving her CPR. * Why in Seven hells isn't it working?!* Vegeta gave up, thinking that it was hopeless to save her. As he stood up and started to leave for the bathroom, she stared levitated above his bed about four feet. He sensed that she was moving and he turned around with his mouthed dropped. He rubbed his eyes to double-check what he was seeing. Krystal was not only floating, but also was glowing black, blue, red, and this magical glowing green. ''What's happening to her?'' He almost whispered. Right next to her a bright white light flashed and a little creature came popping out. This little creature resembled a female fairy. She came out of the light and flew directly to Krystal. '' Who the hell...What the hell are you?'' Vegeta shouted at the little thing. She stopped and turned around and looked at him with a look of worry. '' I am Alissa. I Krystal's best friend. Well in at least the spirit realm I am. I came as I felt her in need. Who may I ask are you?'' She asked him politely. '' I am Vegeta. She came to my house to train with me today.'' He replied. '' Oh.Well I'm sorry Vegeta that she is like this.This is the first time this has ever happened to her.'' She apologized to him with sadness in her eyes. " She might even die..'' She whispered so softly that Vegeta barely caught it.  
  
That's Chapter Seven. I hope that it was longer then the others. Also with the grammar I hope was at least alittle bit better. Chapter Eight should be coming soon. 


	8. Chapter Eight

New Girl  
  
Disclaimer/author note: No I don't own Dragonball Z. However the Krystal thing..All mine. Now I am going to be typing this story like my newer one, The New Member Of The Team. Also since I mentioned that please read. It's a YuYu Hakusho fic. Anywho, to my lovely story. *cough*  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
"What do you mean?" asked poor Vegeta." Well..you see the reason why she feel asleep was not only your scent calming her down big time, but" Alissa said looking now at Vegeta. ~ My scent calms her? ~ "But last night till about 2:30 in the morning she was in Hades fighting another war by herself. You see in Hades time moves faster then time here. She stayed in Hades fighting for about eight hours. In there she was there for eight thousand years. She was fighting there getting starved, and badly hurt." Alissa was now at Krystal's side. " She won the war by herself. You know what she was fighting? Millions of ogres, and dragons. Beasts not imaginable." Vegeta was confused. " Why was she fighting alone? Why was she even fighting? And what the hell is happening to her!!!!????" He shouted.Sounding worried. Alissa looked at him with questioning eyes. " You sound worried of her. Why is it you care?" She asked. Vegeta frozen eyes wide as possible. ~ Why do I care? I don't know. Within the few days that I've well somewhat known her.I feel for her.I feel so right and natural around her.. Does that mean what I think it means??? ~ Vegeta looked at Krystal. Staring at her deeply. " I think it's because of these human emotions that I picked up.. I think that I feel in love with her. Please don't tell her. Not now. Even I know that it's too soon." He quietly said. Alissa just looked at Vegeta as if he was speaking a different language. She sighed loudly. " She was fighting alone because while she was away her army was badly wounded, and could not fight on will power alone. Krystal was fighting because well to tell you the truth. I don't know. You'll have to ask her that. As to what's happening to her. What I managed to gather is all her pain is taking her spirit. The enemy used a spell to put her deep in her pain and misery. Soon it will start hurting her physically." Alissa told him. Just as she finished Krystal started shaking and spitting blood. Slashes appeared on her arms and the rest of her body. What appeared to be lighting was striking her rapidly. Blood was gushing out of her. Her eyes snapped open and blood came out like she was crying blood. " Krystal!" screamed both Vegeta and Alissa. Krystal screamed loud with not just pain.but power. A bright light suddenly surrounded her. Everything seemed to slow down. Like everything was in slow motion. Krystal started to fall down on his bed. Vegeta running to her. Alissa crying and flying to her as well..  
  
Chapter Eight done. Nine coming. Sorry, Nine will be longer! Please Review or I'll send Hiei on you!!!!!!! 


End file.
